Des ténèbres à la lumière
by Irina Malefoy
Summary: Angleterre 1996,cela fait dixsept ans que Voldemort est au pouvoir.Pendant ce temps Harry Potter entre en sixième année à Poudlard,célèbre école de magie noire.Làbas il ferat une rencontre qui changerat sa vie et lui apprendra qui il est vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:Introduction et prologue.

-Bonjour,je m'apelle Hermione Finch-Fletchley.Si je me présente à vous,c'est pour la bonne raison que je vais vous raconter une histoire datant de sept décennie.Vous devez vous demander:Pourquoi raconter quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a soixante-dix ans?La réponse est simple.Je croyais avoir laissé cette sombre période de ma vie dans un recoin de mon cervaux,mais un journal me la fait remonter à la surface.

Ce matin, je réussis péniblement à monter jusqu'au grenier.La nostalgie,voilà ce qui a guidé mes pas dans cet endroit.

Je vis une vieille commode dont le bois s'éffritait de plus en plus,elle était vraiment dans un sale état.Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque,elle était magnifique,sans doute la plus chose que je possédait.C'était dedans que je mettais tout ce qui avaient de la valeur pour moi,quand je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente.

Il me suffit de fermer les yeux et je peux encore me revoir telle que j'étais à seize ans.De longs cheveux chatains,sales et ébouruffés,des haillons à la place de vêtements et une perpétuelle expression de crainte sur le cela avait changé.

La main tremblante,j'ouvris le premier tiroir.Il y avait une broche en forme de rose,le seul objet que j'avais et qui avait appartenus à ma mère,puis une bague avec une colombe,que tout les gens comme moi avaient reçus en symbole de paix et de liberté.

Je souris en me remémorrant ce jour.Pour la première fois depuis des années j'étais heureuse,car si même le pays déplorait de nombreux morts dont certains étaient mes amis,j'étais enfin libre,je pouvais enfin sortir voir le soleil au lieu de me cacher sous terre.

Je ferma le tirroir et ouvrit le second.En voyant son contenus je dus m'assoir,une main sur le coeur.Je ne me souvenais même plus d'avoir gardé ces choses là.Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer les rapides battements de mon coeur.

D'abord,je pris une photo ou l'on voyait tout les résistants de la première révolution de 1996.J'en faisait partie.Anotre tête un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts.Je me rappelle encore très bien de lui,une personne exceptionnel qui a changé ma vie et celle de beaucoup d'autres.En fouillant dans mes souvenirs je me souvint que moi aussi,je l'avais aidé à changer de cap.

A côté de cette photo,un vieux cahier dont les couleurs se sont écaillées.Par contre les écrit qui sont à l'intérieur sont encore lisible,d'une écriture précipitée que je connais bien.La mienne.

A sa droite,un journal intime,qui malgrés les années n'avaient pas changées.Une ligne argentée faisait le tour du cuir noir,en son centre un serpent,argenté,également.C'est vrai,je me souviens qu'IL était très fier de sa maison.Je trembla en me rappellant dans quelles circonstances IL m'avait donné son journal.

Voilà c'est à cause de cette promenade au grenier,qui m'entraina sur les chemins de mes souvenirs,que je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est passé il y a soixante-dix ans.Pour cela je me servirais du journal et du cahier que j'ai retrouvé car certain évennement ne sont connus que de LUI.

Il vaudrait mieux,d'abord retourner en 1971,pour que vous comprenez comment IL en ait arrivé là.

FLASH BACK.

Poudlard 1971

James Potter attendait en trépignant d'impatience son tour pour aller sous le Choixpeau magique.Malheureusement la Répartition venait à peine de commencer.

-Sirius Black!

Al'appel de son nom un garçon à l'air hautain,plutôt mignon avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs,monta sur le tabouret.

James ne savait comment l'expliquer,mais il avait l'impression que ce garçon pourrait lui apprendre beaucoup de chose.Oui ce garçon l'intriguait énormément pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

-Gryffondor!

James fut assez étonné,il l'aurait bien vu à Serpentard.

-James Potter!

Enfin ce fut son tour et le Choixpeau ne marqua pas une seule seconde d'hésitation.

-Gryffondor!

Soulagé d'être enfin passé,James s'asseya à côté de Black.

-Je m'appelle James Potter,et toi?

-Sirius Black.

Après un moment de silence Sirius reprit.

-Potter...ce nom me dit quelque chose.Tu ne serais pas un sang-pur?

-Oui c'est exact.

-J'espère que tu ne compte pas trainer avec ces infâmes Sang-de-Bourbe?

-Je ne trouve pas beaucoup d'interêt à la pureté du sang.

Black le regarda avec stupéfaction,puis parla d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Non bien sur,je comprends.Je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre là-dessus.Je vais t'aider.

James n'hésita pas et accepta sa proposition avec joie.

Quelques mois plus tard,le petit garçon innocent avait totalement disparu.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Maintenant revenons à l'époque de mes seize ans ,en 1996,date à laquelle j'ai été transférée à Poudlard,célèbre école de magie noire.C'était une période bien sombre.A l'époque,je m'appellais Hermione Granger.

Voilà le début, ce n'est pas très long,juste une petite introduction.La vraie histoire commence au prochain chapitre.En attendant dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:Un monde nouveau.

Little Higgin,Angleterre,1996.

POV Hermione.

Il faisait froid.Très froid pour un mois d'aôut.Le ciel était sombre et chargé de nuages menaçant.C'était la seule chose que je pouvais voir à travers les barreaux de la petite fenêtre qui surplombait la cellule dans laquelle moi et cinq autres personnes étions enfermés.

Ces cinq personnes avaient toutes mon âge:seize ans.J'avais appris à faire leurs connaissances,pendant le long mois passé dans cette sinistre pièce.Justin Finch-Fletchey,Dean Thomas,Lavande Brown,Elizabeth Midgrin et Mathilde Coursault,voilà leurs noms,quand à moi je m'appelle Hermione Granger.Pour les autres nous ne sommes personnes.Les Sang-pur nous considèrent comme des parias.Les Moldus et les Sang-impur,quand à eux,se disent que nous sommes des malheureuses victimes comme tant d'autres.

En effet,depuis presque dix-sept ans,un mage noir dont personne n'ose prononcer le nom,a pris le pouvoir.Lui et ses fidèles serviteurs,les Mangemorts,ont instauré de nouvelles lois,en donnant les pleins pouvoirs aux gens dit de "sang-pur".Les Moldus,les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-mêlé,eux,ont été réduit à l'état d'esclaves,ce faisant chasser comme du gibier.

J'entendis le son de deux voix qui se rapprochait,et en effet quelques secondes plus tard,la lourde porte de métal s'ouvrit.Mes camarades et moi,nous lançâmes un regard apeuré en nous collant contre le mur.McNair le Mangemort qui s'occupait du camp dans lequel nous étions,laissa entrer un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris et froids,Lucius Malfoy,je l'apprendrais plus tard.

-Mr Malfoy,voici un lot de cinq Sang-de-Bourbe.Ce sont ceux qui sont en meilleure santé,ici.

Le Mr Malfoy en question s'approcha de nous et nous dévisagea longuement avant de dire:

-Cela devrait convenir.

Je remarqua le sourire réjouis que McNair essayait difficilement de cacher quand Malfoy lui tendit un petit sac rempli de Gallions.Tout laissait à croire que c'était un personnage important,qui devait avoir beaucoup d'argent pour le dépenser de cette manière,parce que même si je n'y connais pas grand chose,je suis sure que nous ne vallons pas un sac de Gallions.On onus entraina vers un camion d'une blancheur éclatante avec un aigle,un blaireau,un lion et un serpent entourant un P majuscule.Ayant un doute je demanda d'une voix hésitante:

-Euh...Mr Malfoy...Ou nous emmenez vous?

Il me lança un regard méprisant avant de répondre.

-A Poudlard.

C'est bien ce que je pensais,on nous emmenait dans la plus célèbre école de magie noire.Celon certaines rumeurs,avant l'ascension au pouvoir de ce mage noir,Poudlard était une école ou on enseignait la magie classique et la défense contre les forces du mal.Pour ma part je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Je fus percuté par une femme rousse,qui me murmura à l'oreille quelques mots,puis elle fut jetée dans une cellule après avoir reçu quelques coups en représaille.Une mission.Elle m'avait confié une mission.Pendant le trajet,mon esprit ne s'occupa que des paroles que cette femme m'avait dîtes.C'était étrange.

POV Harry.

Cher Mr Potter,

Vous êtres invité à la reception organisé ce soir à 20h00 dans le manoir Maleficus,en l'honneur du dix-septième anniversaire de règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.Nous comptons sur votre présence.Nos salutations les plus sincères.

S.Black

En dessous de la signature de mon parrain,qui était le bras droit de Voldemort,soit dit en passant,se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres qui effrayait tant de monde.Je souris en me disant que Voldemort à sans doute quelque chose d'important à nous dire pour inviter des sorciers de notre âge.

Je me dirigea vers l'immense cheminée de marbre,prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et cria le nom du manoir Malfoy.

-Harry,qu'est ce que tu fais-là?

Je venais d'atterir dans le salon des Malfoy,juste devant Draco,mon meilleur ami.

-Je prends des nouvelles,c'est tout.Tu as reçu l'invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

-Oh oui bien entendu.Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut.Ca m'étonnerais qu'il veuille juste ouvrir une bouteille de champagne en notre présence.

Je souris à sa réplique.Nous étions d'accord.

-Au fait,repris Draco,j'ai une bonne nouvelle,ma tante a trouvé les Weasley encore vivants et je peux te dire que cette famille traître à son sang est définitivement rayée de la carte.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire éclatant de mépris,que je lui rendis avec plaisir.

-Les Mangemorts ont décidé d'attaquer un village Moldus,ça te dirait de venir voir le carnage?

Dix minutes plus tard,nous étions juchés sur nos balais dernier cri à admirer le spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.C'était le chaos total,des maisons ravagées par les flammes,alors que des dizaines de Moldus s'enffuyaient en hurlant.Bien sur,ils n'allaient pas bien loin,vite arrêtés par un sortilège.

Draco et moi nous délection du spectacle.Nous avions l'impression d'être les maîtres du monde,et dans un certain sens c'était le cas.

Malheureusement,il fut vite l'heure de rentrer.Alors que je venais d'arriver au manoir,je fus interpellé par Mackenzie,ma demi-soeur de douze ans.Elle avait les même cheveux noirs en bataille que moi,par contre elle possédait des yeux d'un bleus glaciaire qu'elle détenaient de sa mère.Ma mère à moi,Norah Potter était morte peu après ma naissance,tué par un ex-auror,Maugrey dit Fol-oeil.

Je fus alarmé quand je remarqua que Mack était déjà prête à partir.Je regardais l'heure:19h45,j'étais très en retard et Voldemort détestait ça.Je me précipita dans ma chambre,appela un Moldus et un elfe de maison qui me préparèrent rapidement,puis je pris de la poudre de Cheminette et par un incroyable miracle fut à l'heure.

Je salua respectueusement les plus grands sorciers du pays,puis je rejoingnis Draco,qui était déjà en compagnie de tout nos amis:Blaise Zabini,Théodore Nott,Pansy Parkinson,Millicent Bulstrode,Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe.

-Tant a mis du temps!

-Je sais Blaise.Voldemort n'a pas encore fait d'annonce?

-Non mais sa ne saurait tardé.

Effectivement dix minutes plus tard,Voldemort,demanda l'attention de tout le monde.Attention qu'il n'eut aucun mal à obtenir.

-Mes amis,je vous remercie tous d'être venus,pour célébrer le dix-septième anniversaire de nottre règne!

Il s'interrompis le temps que les applaudissements cessent.

-Ensuite je voudrais féliciter James Potter qui avec l'aide de quelques Mangemorts a abbatus une dizaine d'ancien auror,qui nous avaient mis des bâtons dans les roues il y a quelques années.

Excellent,mon père ajoutait de l'honneur,qui était déjà très grand,à notre famille.

-Et pour finir,j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que les élèves à partir de la cinquième année ont la possiblité de participer à une formation de Mangemort,pendant toute l'année scolaire!Bien entendu seuls les meilleurs et les plus ambitieux seront pris.J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la chance inouï que vous avez.

Il avait tourné ses yeux rouges vers Draco et moi pendant qu'il disait ses dernières phrases.C'est tout à fait normal qu'il ait des espoirs sur nous,après tout quand nous étions en Ecole Elémentaire de Magie Noire c'est quand même Draco et moi qui étions les meilleurs élèves.

La fin de la réception se passa normalement sauf peut être le fait que Draco ne cessait de martiriser ces "pauvres"Moldus en leurs ordonnant de faire toutes sortes de choses et de se rendre ridicule.Cela nous amusa bien pendant un moment,puis quand ça me lassa,je me rendis dans le jardin ou je croisa Mackenzie.

-Dis-moi,Harry,je ne m'étais jamais posé la question,mais comment à fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour prendre le pouvoir?

Je fus assez surpris de sa question,mail il est normal qu'à son âge,elle commence à se poser ce genre de questions.

-Eh bien,c'est compliqué donc j'essaierais de faire simple,bien que moi aussi je ne comprends pas tout.Voldemort essayait de régner depuis longtemps déjà mais Albus Dumbledore,un sorcier presque aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'en empêchait.Il y avait aussi une pultitude d'Aurors qui tuaient les Mangemorts avec l'aide d'un groupe de sorcier espion l'Ordre du Phénix.A ce qui paraît c'était une période assez difficile pour nous,seulement il y a vingt ans,Voldemort réussit à tuer Dumbledore.Puis il eut l'idée de soumettre à l'Impérium les gouverneurs des Moldus,comme ça les Moldus étaient controlés à leurs insu par Voldemort.Bien sur c'est plus compliqué que ça,il a fallut avancer petit pas par petit pas,mais on a finit par réussir.Alors satisfaite?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis:

-Oui.

Nous rentrâmes ensemble dans notre manoir.

POV Hermione.

Après un moment qui me parus interminable,le camion attérit.On nous fit descendre et immédiatement rentrer dans un immense château à l'aspect lugubre.L'intérieur était tout aussi sinistre,des tableaux aux personnages moroses,quelques torches qui illuminaient un immense couloir sombre et surtout un silence inquiétant.Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans cet endroit.Quand on nous enferma dans une salle vide je repensa à ma mission:retrouve un garçon de seize ans aux yeux verts.

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre est bouclé.n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires bon ou mauvais.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:Sang-de-Bourbe et premiers cours.

POV Harry.

Il était dix heure et je venais de me réveiller.On peut qualifier mon réveil de "réveil difficile"car j'avais une effroyable migraine sans doute dût aux wisky Pur Feu que j'avais ingurgité en masse à la réception de hier soir.Evidemment ce matin était le jour de la rentrée donc pas question de se prélasser et de reprendre ses esprits.Je vérifia que Mackenzie était réveillée,bien entendu elle ne l'était pas,et je descendis dans la salle à manger du manoir.Là-bas je du piquer une crise de nerf face à quelques Sang-de-Bourbe qui avaient laissé brûler les oeufs au bacon.J'envaierrais une lettre à Père une fois que je serais à Poudlard pour lui faire part de cette bévue.Il était trop tard pour que je puisse faire à manger moi même,donc je réveilla Mack qui a faillit faire une attaque en entendant l'heure puis je parti me laver et m'habiller en vitesse.C'est que en ce moment la ponctualité ne faisait pas partie de mes qualités!Quand ma soeur et moi fûmes prêt,il était dix heure moins le quart, je me mordi la lèvre inférieur,chose que je fais quand je suis stessé.On ne pouvais pas prendre la voiture,ni le carrosse,la poudre de Cheminette avait été finie hier soir,il ne restait qu'une seule solution:transplaner. L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas passé mon permis,ou plutôt oui mais je l'ais raté.Un dernier regard vers l'horloge me décida et je pris brutalement la main de Mack,sourd à ses protestations puis je transplana.Je ressenti la désagréable sensation d'être écrasé de tout les côtés puis ô miracle nous nous trouvâmes devant le Poudlard Express.Le transplanage c'était bien passé.Je voulu me mettre la main dans les cheveux pour enlever une mèche que j'avais devant les yeux quand je me rendis compte que ma main droite avait disparu.Tout compte fait,l'opération ne c'était pas parfaitement déroulé.Je monta dans la locomotive d'un rouge pétant,bien trop Gryffondor à mon gout,et je rejoingnis mes amis,qui comme à leur habitude monopolisaient l'attention.Le voyage ne se passa pas trop mal,à part quelques réflexion sur mon "don" de transplanagecar ils avaient tous eu leurs permis du premier coup.Je lança un sort de Furoncle sur Pansy qui commençait sérieusement à m'énerver avec ses remarques stupides et sonrire suraïgus.Puis je me jeta sur les friandises qui nous fûmes apportées vers le milieu du trajet.Tout le monde s'étonna de mon attitude avant que je ne leur raconte comment ces imbéciles de Sang-de-Bourbe avaient laissé brûler MON petit déjeuner.Cette explication donna place à une vrai polémique sur la façon dont travaillaient les sang-impur et c'est ainsi que se finit le voyage.Nous descendîmes du train sous les éclats de voix de Rodolphus Black,le frère de mon parrain.Rodolphus ne doit sa vie qu'à mon père qui a empêché Voldemort de le tuer quand il a voulut se désister.Bien entendu cette intention ne dura pas longtemps,et il ne tarda pas à se racheter en tuant Londubat qui était l'objet d'une certaine prophétie.Nous regardâmes les premières années se diriger vers lui avant qu'ils ne montent dans des barques.Quand à nous,nous montâmes dans une dilligence nous rapprochant de plus en plus de Poudlard.

* * *

POV Hermione. 

Je me tenais dans l'ombre d'une statue à guetter les élèves qui passaient.La femme rousse m'a dit que ce Harry Potter avait seize ans et qu'il avait des yeux verts émauraudes,identiques aux siens.Elle n'a rien pu me dire de plus car la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu,il avait à peine une semaine.Pour l'instant aucun élève n'avaient des yeux aussi beau.Après dix minutes d'attente ou je commençais à desespérer,je le vis enfin.

* * *

POV Harry. 

Nous étions enfin de l'immense Hall,qui était très faiblement éclairé,à croire que Lucius Malfoy,le directeur de Poudlard,voulait faire des économies d'énergie.Me sentant observé,je tourna la tête en direction d'une statue et c'est là que je vis une fille qui devait avoir mon âge,avec des cheveux ébourrifés.Ce n'est pas sa beauté,si elle en avait une,qui m'attira,mais plutôt son regard.J'avais l'impression qu'elle me connaissait et qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose.Intrigué je demanda à Draco:

-Qui est cette fille?

Il se tourna vers elle avant de me répondre:

-C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe,sans intêret.

-Comment peut-tu en être si sur?

-C'est simple,tu as vu commment elle est habillé?En plus on ne la connait pas.Allez viens on va manger.

Je le suivis et pendant tous le repas je ne cessa de repenser à cette fille.Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais quelque chose en elle m'intriguais.Après le diner je me dirigea vers l'infirmerie ou je fus acceuilli par la voix couinante de Pettigrow.Celui là aussi je me demande pourquoi Voldemort ne la pas tué.Je lui expliqua séchement mon problème de main et il me donna une potion qui fit effet instantanement.Le lendemain je me dirigea à contrecoeur en cours de potion.Rogue,le Mangemort qui enseignait cette matière me détestait même plus il me haïssait.La raison?Il était ennemi de mon père et de mon parrain quand ils étaient à Poudlard.Il a gardé sa vieille rancune et c'est sur moi qu'il la déversse.

-Bien,aujourd'hui nous allons faire un poison paralysant,qui comme vous avez du le comprendre à part si vous êtes un crétin congénitale,sert à paralyser celui qui le boit.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'adressait à moi en parlant de crétin congénitale.Il faut dire que je suis nul en potion,quelques fois je me demande si je n'ai pas reçu ma mention Optimal dans une pochette surprise.Non il faut voir la réalité en face,sans Rogue je suis un génie en potion c'est sa présence qui me stresse.A la fin du cour je rendis un poison raté tandis que ceux qui avaient réussis le mettais bien soigneusement dans un placard.On ne sais jamais on devra peut être s'en servir Père m'a souvent dit qu'avant on enseignait des Potions d'allégresse ou contre les furoncles à la place de nos habituels poison.Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait des cours de défense contre les forces du mal à la place des cours de Magie Noire.C'est justement à ce cours,qui est enseigné par Narcissa Malfoy,que je me rends

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons simplement faire des révisions sur le sortilège Impérium que vous devez savoir faire depuis l'année dernière.Je voudrais vous signaler que dès la semaine prochaine nous apprendrons le sortilège Doloris et que Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que Sirius Black viendront de temps en temps vous donner des cours de duel.

Ca réplique fut accueilli par des exclamations de surprises et de joies.Quelle chance nous avons!Les deux meilleurs duellistes vont nous apprendre à nous battre.De plus cela me permettra de revoir mon parrain,cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu.

-Ensuite,continua Narcissa,je voudrais que ceux qui souhaite participer à une formation de Mangemort viennent s'inscrire à la fin du cour.Et maintenant à vos baguette!

Aussitôt plusieurs Impérium fusèrent.Etant très doué dans cette matière,je réussis tous mes sorts et bientôt les autres élèves se mirent à faire toutes sortes de choses ridicules.Au bout d'une heure,la fin du cours sonna et Blaise me demanda:

-Harry,tu vas t'inscrire pour la formation?

-Bien sur.

Moi,tous mes amis et plusieurs autres élèves s'inscrirent.Narcissa nous apprit que les cours se passeront le jeudi soir à 20h00.C'est en rigolant que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande Salle.

* * *

POV Hermione.

Je n'ai pas encore réussis à lui parler. Ca ne fait aucun doute,c'est bien lui.Il a les même yeux que sa mère.Par contre c'est étrange,mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sais que je veux le voir.Je suis tout le matin occupée à faire le ménage et à midi et le soir je suis dans les cuisines.Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui parler et je crois que j'ai une idée.

Et voilàààààà.Encore un chapitre de fini.Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:Epouvantard et retenus.

POV Harry.

Nous nous apprêtions à rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner,quand un groupe d'élèves attira notre attention.

-Tiens,tiens,murmura Blaise.

Il continua plus fort.

-N'est-ce pas ces crétins de lionceaux là-bas?

Le groupe de Gryffondor se retourna d'un bloc pour nous faire face,l'air furieux.

-Oh! Nos reptiles préférés! Vous venez sans doute ramper à nos pieds,ironisa un garçon blond avec des lunettes qui répondait au nom de Morgan Bredfed.

-Ecrase Bredfed!

-Oh je rêve,Bulstrode arrive à aligner deux mots sans bégaiyer!

Cette réplique venait de Mathilda Bosswhir une allemande ronde aux cheveux courts.

Mes amis continuaient à se disputer avec les Gryffondor sous les yeux d'une trentaine d'élèves,qui étaient habitués à ce genre de scène.Pour ma part,une personne venait d'attirer mon attention.Elle s'appelait Iris Belduid et c'était une membre du groupe des lionceaux.Nous nous détestions cordialement.Elle aussi m'avait vu,et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs pendant que nous nous rapprochions.Aucun de nos amis respectifs ne s'apercevaient de la confrontation immédiate.

-Alors Belduid,on ne t'as pas encore envoyé chez les Cracmols?

Elle rougit légèrement.J'étais assez fier de ma réplique:tout le monde savait qu'elle avait un très faible niveau en magie,et que seul le rang important de son père lui permettait de vivre comme tout les Sang-Pur.Néanmoins elle se reprit très vite.Elle s'approcha si près de moi que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus elle me répondit d'une voix aussi froide que la banquise.

-Quand j'aurais appris l'Endoloris,tu peux être sur que la première personne qui en profitera sera ta chère petite soeur.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte,je lui avais envoyé un coup de poing.Elle s'étala sur le sol en renversant une armure dans sa chute.C'est en entendant ce bruit que tout le monde remarqua ce qui était en train de se passer.Draco et Théodore m'emmenèrent de force à notre table,alors que les Gryffondors s'éloingnaient en nous hurlant une bordée de jurons.Heureusement qu'aucun professeurs n'étaient présent.

Je n'arrivais même pas à tenir mon couteau et ma fourchette tellement je tremblais de rage.Je ne supporte pas que l'on s'attaque à Mack.Je sentais des décharges de colère s'infiltrer en moi comme un venin.Heureusement que ma baguette était dans mon sac à ce moment là sinon...

-Harry calme toi.Tu ne vas quand même pas accorder de l'importance à ce que cette bouse de dragon a bien pu dire.

Joingnat le geste à la parole,Pansy posa une main appaisante sur mon épaule.Tout mes camarades me regardaient l'air inquiet.Ils ne m'avaient jamais vu comme ça,de plus ils avaient peur de ce que le père de Belduid pourrait dire.Voulant les rassurer je leurs fis un sourire et les conversations reprirent.

-Au fait,Harry,tu ne devais pas écrire à ton père pour l'histoire du petit-déjeuner que les Sang-de-Bourbe ont laissé brûler?

En entendant ces mots je repensa à la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés.Elle m'intriguait énormément avec son air de vouloir me dire quelque chose.En plus ses yeux exprimaient tant de chose génante comme si elle en savait plus sur moi que moi-même.

L'air absent je répondis par l'affirmative à Draco.

POV Hermione.

Maintenant que le déjeuner était envoyé dans la Grande Salle,je pouvais enfin m'accorder un moment de répit.Je sortis de la cuisine et longea un couloir encore plus sombre que les autres.C'est fou comme Poudlard a pu changer en si peu d'années.Ayant pu me procurer un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard,j'avais un moyen de comparaison entre la période ou Dumbledore était directeur et maintenant, ou c'est Lucius Malfoy qui occupe ce poste.Les illustrations représentent un château haut en couleurs et joyeux tandis que maintenant il est sombre et triste.

Perdue dans mes pensées,je mis un certain temps à remarquer que j'étais arrivée au bout du couloir.Je m'asseya contre le mur en pierre,froid,quand une flamme apparut dans les airs.Au bout de quelques secondes,elle laissa place à un magnifique oiseau au plumage rouge et or.Je le regardais d'un air étonné,cet animal était un phénix!Je pensais qu'ils avaient déserté l'Angleterre.C'est là que je vis qu'il avait un rouleau de parchemin attaché à une patte.Cela acheva de m'intriguer.Si on se servait d'un phénix pour effectuer les taches d'un hiboux,c'est qu'on voulait éviter le système de surveillance.De plus,le phénix étant un animal intelligent il ménerait sans problème à bien sa mission.La main tremblante,je pris la lettre.

_Chère Miss,_

_Je ne me présenterais pas à vous,même si je fais entièrement confiance à Fumseck et à Lily.Celle-ci m'a dit qu'on vous a emmenez à Poudlard.Je suppose que vous souhaiteriez changer votre situation actuelle.Pour cela allez au septième étages en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet,j'espère qu'elle y est encore.Passez trois fois devant en demandant à me voir.Une porte apparraitra,entrez-y.Cette pièce s'appelle la Salle sur Demande.Soyez-y demain soir à 20h00.Vous pouvez emmener d'autres Sang-Impur mais UNIQUEMENT si vous leurs faîtes entièrement confiance._

_Amicalement,_

_Anonyme._

_PS:Détruisez la lettre après l'avoir lu._

Une fois ma lecture terminée,le phénix,Fumseck,disparut.Je rejoingnis la cuisine en jetant dans le feu cette mistérieuse lettre.Elle me laissait perplexe.Qui était cette personne?Comment me connait-elle?Elle parlait d'une dénommée Lily,qui est-ce?Cela avait-il un rapport avec la mission qu'on m'avait donné?Si oui lequel?

Toutes ces questions me tournaient dans la tête à un tel point que j'en avais la migraine.Je décida de me rendre dans cette salle,c'est le seul endroit ou je porrais avoir des réponses.Je craignais que ce ne soit un piège.

Je balaya rapidement cette idée qui me terrifiais.Il vaudrait mieux,que je repense à ma mission.Apprendre la vérité sur ses origines à Harry Potter.l'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

POV Harry.

Nous marchions d'un pas tranquille en direction de notre salle commune qui se trouvait dans les cachots.Une fois arrivés devant le mur Blaise donna le mot de passe avec nonchalance et nous posâmes chacuns notre sac dans notre doctoir respectif.En effet nous n'avions besoin de rien à part de nos gants en peau de dragons pour participer au cours de botanique.Nous arrivâmes un peu en retard dans la serre n°4 et le professeur Taylord nous réprimanda.Réprimandes auquelles nous n'avons même pas prêté attention.En effet le professeur Rose Taylord,est une femme extrèmement gentille qui cherche chaque année à convaincre le directeur qu'il ne faut pas nous apprendre à manipuler des plantes trop dangereuse.C'est justement à cause de sa gentillesse qu'elle n'a aucune autorité sur ses élèves,qui sont habitués à des professeurs beaucoup plus sévère.Nous passâmes tout le cours à manipuler des jeunes pousses de Filet du Diable,sous l'oeil réprobateur de notre professeur.La fin du cours sonna après un moment qui me parus interminable.Nous nous dépêchâmes de revenir dans le château pour récupérer nos affaires avant de rejoindre le cours de métamorphose.Le problème c'est que mon sac n'était plus là.Théodore,Blaise,Draco et moi le cherchâmes partout puis ils partirent sans moi en cours.Ils avaient raison de partir maintenant.C'est l'oncle de Blaise,Gildas Zabini qui enseigne la métamorphose,et tout les élèves le save très sévère surtout en ce qui concerne les retards.Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si je ne retrouvais pas ce maudit sac dans la minute.Tout à coup la porte de mon dortoir s'ouvrit laissant place à la Sang-de-bourbe aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose?

-Oui mon sac.

D'habitude je parlais beaucoup plus sèchement aux personnes comme elle mais avec cette fille je ne pouvais pas.Elle était beaucoup trop différente.

Le silence dura encore une minute quand je lui demanda:

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Hermione Granger.C'est moi qui ais vos affaires,je devais trouver un moyen de vous voir seul.

Devant mon air furieux,elle reprit precipitament:

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Malheureusement elle ne pu aller plus loin,quelqu'un montait les escaliers,puis ouvra la porte.C'était Draco.Hermione partit précipitament en posant mes affaires sur mon lit et en s'excusant de nous avoir dérangé.Draco et moi arrivâmes à l'heure à notre cours et passâmes notre heure à essayer de changer une pierre en chien.Pour ma part je ne réussis qu'à lui mettre des poils verts.Enfin cette première journée de cours s'acheva et je décida de voler un peu pour me détendre.

Dès que le vent souffla sur mon visage pendant que je montais en chandelle,je rensentis un immense bonheur,ainsi qu'un sentiment de liberté.J'adorais vraiment voler,j'étais d'ailleur Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.Draco,Vincent et Grégory étaient aussi dans l'équipe comme Batteurs et Poursuiveur.Après une demi-heure de vol,le soleil commença à décliner laisssant place à une nuit qui promettait d'être fraîche.Je décida donc d'atterir et de me changer dans les vestiaires.Une fois lavé et changé je voulus mettre mon Eclair de Feu bien à l'abri dans une armoire à balais magique,qui ne pouvais être ouverte que par son propriétaire.J'ouvris la porte quand quelque chose mon tomba dessus avant de s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit mou.Un corps.Celui de Mack.Je me figea d'horreur trop choqué pour hurler.Je ne me sentis même pas tomber à genoux,contemplant ses yeux verts encore ouvert.La tristesse était tellement grande que je ne pouvais pleurer.Mais attend ses yeux VERTS?Mack a les yeux bleus.Je mis un certain temps à comprendre,persuadé à moitié que je voulais juste me faire croire qu'elle n'était pas morte,quand la vérité me sauta aux yeux.Un épouvantard.Bien sur.Encore trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit et n'ayant pas de baguette à porté de main je quitta le vestiaire essayant de calmer le tremblement de mes mains.

-Mr Potter.

Je me retourna,c'était Lucius Malfoy,le directeur.

-Je viens de recevoir un hiboux de Mr Belduid.Il dit que sa fille,Iris Belduid,a été frappée ce matin par vous.Est-ce vrai?

-Encore trop déboussolé pour me défendre je me contenta de marmonner un vague"oui".

-Vous connaissez l'importance qu'a Mr Belduid dans notre société?Aussi je ne peux pas laisser votre acte impunis.Vous serais en retenus tout les soirs pendant une semaine sauf les jeudi soirs ou vous avez votre formation.Si un tel incident se reproduis je serais obligé de vous renvoyer.Est-ce bien clair?

A contrecoeur je lui répondis une fois de plus par l'affirmative avant d'aller me coucher sans même avoir manger.Cette première journée avait été bien éprouvante.

Alors vous en pensez quoi?Review pleaseeeeeeee.


End file.
